Sister to Skywalker: Queen of Fire
by Roxil
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Empire took over the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker and his sister Tiegan are running from one of Palpatine's fleets when they are drawn mysteriously to a planet inhabited by lost dragons. But then their presence awakens a powerful enemy-and only Syfira can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I'm back again. Sorry for the second "crash landing on a planet" story in a row, but I couldn't wait to start this one! Reviews are encouraged!**

They were running from the Empire…again. Tiegan Skywalker felt like kicking the ship's control panel in frustration. The only thing that stopped her was years of self control. She felt her wings twitch angrily, drawing Anakin's attention.

He stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Should I be?" she responded. "The Empire is taking lives and all we do is run."

"Look, it makes me mad, too, but if we stop it'll take ours as well."

He had a point, but she didn't admit it. It turned out she didn't have to. He smiled at her. "You do know that I can read you like a book, right?"

Tiegan smiled back-she couldn't help it. "Is it an exiting book?"

Her brother winked. "Very."

Smiling broadly, and feeling much better, Tiegan turned back to herself. In the copilot's seat she could see out the viewport at the slurred stars of hyperspace. They were deep in the outer rim; not far from Kessel, where the Empire had recently taken over.

 _Where are all the patriots who care about their planets? Why won't anyone stand up to this evil?_ But she knew the answer. _Because they know the penalty is death._

Suddenly, the shuttle shuddered. Tiegan blinked and looked up at Anakin. "What was that?"

He was looking down at the navi-computer with a bewildered expression. "I don't know, but the navi-computer is going haywire." He turned in his seat. "Artoo, see if you can isolate the problem."

A moment of silence, then Artoo beeped and whistled. He couldn't find the problem, he said.

Anakin frowned and the ship bounced again. "Uh-oh," he said, scrambling to right the ship.

"Uh-oh is never good," Tiegan said, her wings slowly spreading.

"Don't worry," Anakin said, his fingers flying over the control panel. "I can fix this-oh."

Sparks flew across the panel and Anakin yanked his hands away with a yelp. The ship sputtered at dropped out of hyperspace. More sparks danced about the ship, but Tiegan's eyes weren't on that-they were on the blue and green planet that lay in directly in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Anakin, what planet is that?" Tiegan asked with alarm. "And why are we still headed for it?"

"We're being pulled toward it!" Anakin turned to give his sister a serious look. "Strap in. This is going to get rough."

She followed his directions, and a wordless exchange went between them as they called upon the Force in perfect harmony. Anakin felt Tiegan's bonfire presence next to him; he felt Padme and Obi-wan halfway across the galaxy; he felt the absences of all the Jedi who had been slaughtered during the Empire's rise; and finally, he felt an odd stirring in the Force that was the new planet.

They crashed in the midst of a forest. When the shuttle finally came to a rest Anakin sat up, dazed. "You okay, Sis?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

He stood up and assessed the damage. Sparks were leaping about the cabin, but the main functions of the ship were repairable. Artoo beeped behind him, saying that he had damaged his outer shell, and that Anakin should try to be more careful in the future.

"Anakin, come look at this," Tiegan said from the doorway. He joined her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She handed him the electro-binoculars. "Look."

"At what? I don't see anything-oh."

"A settlement?" Tiegan asked.

Anakin pursed his lips. "Maybe." He gestured towards the shuttle "The ship's repairable, but there are some parts I could use."

"Then we'll head for that fire."

* * *

As they traveled through a dense forest, Tiegan took noticed that odd marks were etched into some of the trees. She told Anakin and he studied them. "Looks like talon marks to me." He glanced over his shoulder. "We should be careful. I really don't want to run into whatever made those."

About a kilometer later, the forest turned into a large clearing. Tiegan pulled her dark cloak out of her pack and snapped it on to cover her wings. Anakin gave her a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to scare anyone we meet," Tiegan told him, and he nodded.

They were halfway across the meadow when Tiegan heard the wing beats. "Anakin," she whispered. He followed her eyes to the sky. "Run!"

 _Come on, come on_! A wall of flame leapt to life in front of them and the creature screeched. They slid to a stop and whipped out their lightsabers. Tiegan pulled herself into a defensive stance and faced their attacker. It swooped down on them and launched a jet of flame at Anakin. He parried with the Force and slammed the beast down. Now that she had a good look at it, Tiegan suddenly recognized the tawny creature. Anakin moved in to destroy it, but before Tiegan could stop him another being slammed down in front her commrade and spat a wad of blue flame at their feet. At first, Tiegan feared that the new being  
would attack, but when the smaller one stood up to challenge them she snapped at her and made a series of whistles and growls. Then she addressed the Jedi.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 3

The tawny being bowed and swept out her massive wings. "Welcome to Alta-Drakeo, strangers. I am Syfira." Anakin stared at her in surprise. _Weren't they just attacking us_?

"I greatly appologize for my young friend's rather brash actions," Syfira continued, glaring at her friend. "Nyassa is too young to remember the old days."

 _Old days_? Anakin thought. He had already figured out what the beings were. They were dragons, though he could hardly belive it. Weren't dragons supposed to be extinct? "I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my sister Tiegan."

The dragoness just stared at them for a moment, her head cocked. Then she swung around. "Follow me."

Anakin and Tiegan exchanged a glance, then Anakin nodded.

* * *

Syfira led them to a small clearing in the woods on the other side of Ishtah's meadow, as the dragons called  
it. "Our main settlement is not far from here," Syfira said as she gathered up a bundle on the ground and  
strapped it to her back. "We'll walk there."

Anakin walked beside Syfira with Tiegan on his right. He looked down at his sister and she met his  
gaze. As they walked, Syfira asked him about the galaxy. Anakin realized that she was probably slightly  
desperate for news since she had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for who knows how long. But  
when she asked "And what of the Jedi?" Anakin recoiled a bit.

"What concern of it is yours?" he replied with a snarl.

The dragoness didn't even flinch. Her eyes grew distant, then she said, "I had a...a friend who was a Jedi."

Anakin winced. "There is no longer a Jedi Order."

Syfira lowered her head. "Oh." She then swung her head around to face Nyassa and let out a series of chirps and whistles. The younger dragoness nodded and leaped into the sky.

"Nyassa will inform the others of our arrival."

* * *

The dragons' settlement was more like a fortress than a city. It had high walls made of stone and cylinder- like towers. As Syfira led them through the gates and into the city, Tiegan spotted another dragon. This one was red, a male. He stared at them for a moment before sweeping out his wings and bowing low. Every other dragon also did this until Syfira stopped and bowed herself.

"Nyassa told me of your...new acquaintances," the new dragoness said. 

Syfira rose and flicked her wing at Anakin and Tiegan. Then she said something in the dragon language. Nodding, the other dragoness tuned to the Jedi. "Come with me."

Tiegan exchanged a glance with Anakin, and they followed the dragon, who introduced herself as Talina. She lead them into one of the towers where a male dragon was reading something. He gave them a surprised look and whistled questioningly at Talina.

"This is my son Arkai," Talina said proudly.

Arkai stared at them before standing up and bowing deeply. "Seek courage, fly high, Master Jedi."

Talina chirped at him and he nodded. "Arkai will show you around our colony."


	4. Chapter 4

A rat scurried into a pitch black cave. It made its way towards the back, not a care in the world. Then it felt a hot breath run down its back. Its nose twitched upward and it squeaked in terror as a pair of cruel yellow eyes stared down at it. The rat bolted as fast as it could for the cave opening.

 _Crunch._

King Zhar stretched out his ragged black wings and shook the gravel off them. He hissed a thin sheet of ice into the air and flexed his sharp, blood stained talons that had caused the suffering of so many. He would have his revenge on the beings who had trapped him there. He laughed wickedly. _I am coming for you my subjects._

* * *

Syfira's eyes snapped open and she shuddered. She gazed out sharply over the lake from the tall column that she was perched on. Nothing. Swinging her head around, she scanned the sky. Again nothing. Maybe it was just the wind, she thought. But she could have sworn that she had felt a chilling presence.

"Perhaps it was just Anakin," she whispered, then she couldn't help but grin. _I can't believe he's here_!

* * *

Talina was nearly smashed into by dragoness Shelah as she skidded on the ground, her wings torn and bleeding. "Shelah!" Talina cried, rushing to her side. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by-by something near the Northern Boarder," Shelah gasped.

Talina rubbed the dragoness's wounds with her talons and they slowly faded. By this time a crowd had gathered. "Firedogs?"

Shelah gripped Talina's forearm. "Talina, it was a dragon. He could have killed me, but instead he said ' _El rey ha vuelto_ ' and let me fly away." Her eyes were wide with fear. " _What does it mean_ , Talina?"

 _El rey ha vuelto, el rey ha vuelto_. Talina ran the phrase over and over in her mind. Then she hissed and ran for her tower. She threw open the door and yanked a book off the shelf.


	5. Chapter 5

"You called for me?" Syfira said as she entered Talina's room later that evening.

"I did indeed," Talina answered, closing the book that was lying in front of her and sliding it back onto the shelf.

Syfira shot a quick glance at Anakin and Tiegan.

"Zhar has returned."

There was an awkward silence. Syfira racked her brain for someone named Zhar. "I-I am sorry, Talina, I do not know who that is."

Talina lowered her head. "I know you do not." She sighed, then turned to the Jedi. "I know that you are wondering why I called you here. You are connected to the very seams of this world, and your arrival has released our greatest enemy."

"You're blaming us?" Anakin said.

"No," Talina told him. "I do not know the will of the Force, but it brought you here for a reason. There is a dragon prophecy that has foretold this day." She then turned to Syfira. "Zhar was an evil tyrant in my younger days. He destroyed his brother, the rightful king, and forced us to submit to him. I have mentored you for this reason, and this reason alone. When your mother died, she charged me with preparing you to fulfill your destiny."

Syfira couldn't stand the stress anymore. "What destiny?"

Talina brought herself to her full height. "You are Princess Syfira, daughter of King Javan and Queen Keriath."

Syfira's ears went back and her wings sagged. Then she cried, "Talina, why have you kept this from me? Why?"

Talina didn't answer her. "You must face King Zhar and take your rightful place as Queen of Dragons."

"I can't." Syfira hissed.

"You must," insisted Talina. "It is your duty."

" _I can't_!" she roared, and leapt out of the tower."

* * *

Syfira flew as fast as she could away from Talina. _How dare she keep this from me_! Syfira blasted a ball of plasma into the night sky. _I can't face an enemy like that. He would destroy me in two wingbeats_. She pushed herself into a dive and came in for a landing in the midst of the ruins of old Drakeo.

The dragon princess slowly walked up a crumbling staircase and onto the roof of a building. She glared up at the stars, her anger mounting. " _You promised you'd always be there for me!_ " she roared. "But you're not." Despite her years of learning to deal with heartache, Syfira buried her face in her talons and let herself weep.

" _How rare are the tears of a dragon,_ " said a voice. It was feminine, and unframiliar to Syfira.

"Who are you?"

" _I am a guide._ "

Syfira's ears went back. "I have bigger problems than playing riddles with a phantom."

The voice laughed. " _I assure you, Princess Syfira, I am no phantom. And I do know of your problem_."

Lowering her head, Syfira said, "Then you must also know that I am afraid to face it."

" _I do. But you must trust the Force to give you courage_."

"But I am no one. I do not even have the courage to tell my own children who I am."

" _Ah, the Chosen One and his collaborator. Important they are indeed. But more important still is the task at hand_." A brilliant light erupted above Syfira and she shielded her eyes with a tawny wing. When she could see again, Syfira gaped. There in the place of the light was a dragon-style royal battle helmet. It was stunning, with a magnificent ruby implanted at it's edge.

" _This is rightfully yours, Syfira, and I will tell you what you need to do win it._ "


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you going to do," Tiegan asked Talina as the dragoness paced back and forth. "Is there someone else who can take the throne?"

Talina shook her head. "Syfira is our only remaining royal."

"Royal?" Anakin asked. "Doesn't she have a distant relative who can rule in her place?"

"No," Talina said firmly. Anakin gave her a raised eyebrow and she sighed. "Only a dragon with royal patterns can rule. It is tradition."

"Forget about your tradition! This is war. If you need to get rid of this Zhar character than go as a group. He won't be able to defeat all of twelve of you at the same time."

Talina glared at him. "That would be breaking the rules of the Challenge. It is-"

"Tradition," Anakin finished for her, and he could tell that she thought seriously about slapping him with her tail.

Instead, she gave him a hard look. "Yes. Our customs may seem ineffective to you, but they are the way we do things." She sighed. "We must hope and pray that Syfira comes to her senses. I will prepare the others for Zhar's arrival."

The next morning, the twelve dragons had gathered on the south side of a massive, grass-covered valley. Zhar would be forced to cross it on his way to Drakeo. Tiegan looked down on the valley from her position next to Talina. She beat her tawny wings, which she had revealed to Talina before they gathered at the valley. "Which dragon was your relative?" Talina had asked.

"I don't know her dragon name, but she died four years ago," Tiegan had responded sadly.

Now they waited, tensely but boldly. Talina had told her fellow dragons to "stand strong. Zhar is an old enemy with a heart of stone. I will address him; if he destroys me then I shall pay for my mistakes." Without a monarch to take Zhar's place, the dragons would be forced to submit to their king.

 _I can't believe that Syfira would abandon her subjects like this_! Tiegan thought. _She must know that she is condemning them to a life of misery._ She threw a glance at Anakin. They were prepared to flee if things here got out of hand. Tiegan hated to leave the dragons to face Zhar alone but she understood Talina's command.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of wing beats approaching the north side of the valley. A jet black dragon with ragged wings came in for a landing on the other side of the valley. He was accompanied by a another pair of dragons; one red and one tawny. "Who are they?" Tiegan whispered to Talina.

"They must be Zhar's son and daughter-in-law," she hissed back. Then she yelled, "You are not welcome here, Zhar!"

"That's _King_ Zhar to you, sister of my sister-in-law," he yelled back.

Talina snarled. "Leave, Zhar. This is no longer your kingdom."

He barked a laugh. "You know that is not true, Talina. Until I am defeated by a challenger, you are bound by honor to submit to me."

"How dare you speak of honor, murderer."

"Do you have a challenger?" Zhar scoffed. "Come on, who will challenge me?"

 _"I_ will!"

Tiegan whirled around and, to her amazement, saw Syfira slam down on a large rock. On her perch above them, Syfira stared down at Anakin, before turning back to Zhar. She looked bolder, more royal, as if she had found confidence. Tiegan suddenly realized that the dragon princess was wearing a charcoal black helmet with a brilliant ruby implant.

"Who are you?" Zhar growled. "Only a member of the royal family can challenge the king."

Syfira flared her wings, allowing the sun to reflect off her scales. Tiegan noticed that she had extra golden scales along the bridge of her wings. "I am Syfira, daughter of King Javan, and the rightful Queen of Dragons," she said proudly.

Zhar hissed. "So my brother did have an heir." Then he laughed. "Very well, dragoness, you shall have your fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Syfira didn't wait for Zhar to attack. She launched off the rock and sped for the black dragon. _No fear. No regre_ t. There was a sickening crack as the two dragons slammed into each other. Syfira felt her razor sharp talons slice through scales and she clamped her jaws down on Zhar's thick neck. But then he got a hind foot under her abdomen and threw her off. She fell backwards, wildly out of control, and launched a deadly accurate plasma blast at Zhar's chest. He recoiled as the blast exploded against his mostly-fireproof scales, giving Syfira enough time to pull out of her plunge and wheel around to face him.

"Plasma blast," Zhar growled as he hovered in front of her. "most impressive, dragoness. But can you match _this_?"

Syfira felt a blast of cold air as Zhar took a deep breath and exhaled. She desperately tried to roll out of the way, but the blast splattered against her tail wings.

"Ice?" she cried in shock. "How did you-" But the dragon princess had bigger problems than trying to figure out the new threat. Her tail wings had been pinned down, and with out them she couldn't control her flight. Zhar took her moment of weakness to attack. He threw himself at her with a furious roar. She roared back and threw a volley of plasma blasts at him. But it threw her off balance. She made a split second decision and dove for the bottom of the valley.

Zhar followed her dive, furiously blasting ice. Syfira landed hard next to a trickling stream and banged her tail on a small boulder, splitting the ice. Before she was ready, Zhar leapt on her and sliced at her neck with his talons. He was massive and strong, while she was lean and narrow, and it showed. He pinned her to the ground, but she threw a wad of plasma in his face, blinding him. She threw him off and leapt to her feat. This time, Syfira went on offense. She shot blast after blast at the black dragon, forcing him back. But Zhar was smart and a veteran warrior. He roared and beat his wings to rise above Syfira's assault. Cold-blue ice sprayed out of Zhar's mouth and raced towards Syfira. She spun out of the way, but not quite entirely. The stream clipped her side and she felt the cold begin to quench the heat in her fire lungs. Well, if she couldn't flame then she'd have to get her talons dirty.

Zhar roared in fury as the dragoness threw herself at him. She sliced her deadly, accurate talons across the underside of his neck, drawing a shriek of pain. Syfira rolled over him. Her talons wrapped around his snout and her jaws clamped down on his neck. She gouged at his soft underbelly with her hind talons and she felt a spurt of blood splash against her leg. She felt Zhar go limp in her talons and beat her wings to pull back.  
Mighty King Zhar fell back onto the grass of the valley. Blood poured from his many wounds and he gasped for breath. Syfira slowly walked toward him. As she neared, he snarled, "Your father was the weakest of them all. He left his subjects to die to save his own scales."

Syfira shook her head. "No."

"You cannot lead the dragons. You are a coward, _female_ ," he growled. Then he coughed a stream of blood. " _Revenge_. I shall have revenge..."

Syfira stared down at the dead dragon for a moment. Then she threw back her head and let out a deafening roar.


	8. Chapter 8

Zhar's son, the one they called Nepar, roared in fury. "No!" He leapt off the cliff side and swooped for Syfira. She hissed and sliced at his legs.

"I will return for you, _murderer_!" he yelled and sped off, followed closely by his mate.

Syfira, still filled with adrenaline, flew up to where the other dragons were waiting. A huge, red dragon ran to her and threw his wings around her.

"Oh. I-I don't feel so great…" Tiegan heard Syfira say before she passed out in Sardis's wings. He gently set her down and called for Talina. Tiegan had assumed that the blood smeared on Syfira's scales was Zhar's, but now she could see just how badly the dragoness was wounded.

Talina shoved her way to Syfira's side and nodded at Sardis. Wordlessly, an unfamiliar dragoness and Sardis sprayed fire over Talina as she held their new queen. To Tiegan's utter amazement, white eyebeams shot out of Talina's eyes and into Syfira's. The queen's wounds slowly faded until her scales glowed a soft gold.

"St-stop," Talina hissed and the streams of fire ceased. She backed away, almost staggering.

"You're a healer!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes," Talina answered, shaking the fog out of her head. "Though, as you have seen, not of medicine and surgery. For us, healing is an inborn skill, and a rare one at that."

Syfira lifted her head and Sardis rubbed noses with her. He told her something in Dragon and she smiled before responding.

"Syfira," Talina said, and Syfira stood and started to bow, but Talina stopped her. "No, your majesty. It is _I_ who should be bowing to _you_." And with that she swept out her wings and bowed low. Slowly, one by one, the other dragons bowed to their new queen.

Talina stood. "You have acted with the utmost courage in defeating our greatest enemy. And now you must take your vow." She said the vow in Dragon, a melodious string of sounds that Syfira repeated with perfection. After the vow was completed, Talina turned to face the other dragons and shot a blast of flame into the sky. Sardis let out a cry that sounded like a cross between a roar and a purr, and added his own blast of flame. Each of the dragons followed suite until Syfira shot a bright blue sphere of flame and it exploded in the midst of the firestorm.


	9. Epilogue

Talina watched as Syfira and the Jedi looked out over the sunset from a high balcony. After a few moments of silence, Syfira turned to face them and began to speak. Though Talina could not hear her, there was no doubt that the new Queen of Dragons was revealing to them who she truly was. Talina saw Anakin visibly flinch, and also saw Syfira's pain as her fear of being rejected was barely contained.

But then Anakin sighed and said something, quietly, but Talina managed to read his lips. _I am so sorry for what happened_.

* * *

Anakin still couldn't believe it, even though the proof was there. He and Tiegan had returned to their crashed ship, and had promptly gotten a scolding from Artoo. Now he was on his knees repairing the navi-computer.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He banged his hand down on the dash of the ship and clenched his fist.

"Hey," Tiegan said, coming up behind him. "I know that was a bit of an earth-shattering development."

Anakin looked up at her. "A _bit_?"

"Okay, a lot." She sat down next to him. "But despite all that, aren't you glad to see her?"

"Tiegan, she's a dragon."

"Of course she is. You've known that for a while now."

He shook his head. "I know, but it's different actually seeing her like that. Besides, she's not just any dragon; she's the _Queen_ of Dragons. So what does that make me? Their prince?"

Tiegan shrugged, but stayed silent.  
 _Slave to prince; who would've thought_.

"How is the ship coming?" Sardis asked, poking his head inside the ship. He had been sent with them as a guide.

Anakin sighed softly. "It's getting close."

The red dragon nodded, and Tiegan stood up. She brushed his shoulder with her hand and walked to the back of the ship. He watched her go. _I don't deserve her, but she's here anyway._

Suddenly, he heard the roar of a ship from outside. Sardis gave a roar of his own, and Anakin sprinted for the door. A very familiar red shuttle was breaching the atmosphere. _Padme and Obi-wan._

 ** _The end! Hope you liked it._**


End file.
